Tractors and utility vehicles used for agricultural work may be coupled to implements which have a propeller shaft which must be connected to the tractor power take off (PTO) shaft. Implements are not utilized full time with a tractor, so it is desirable that a coupling mechanism allow quick, easy removal and reinstallation of the implement. A tractor PTO shaft may be connected and secured to a propeller shaft on the implement using PTO coupling members. PTO shafts take time to hook up and can be difficult because of their size and location. An automatic connection mechanism is needed for an implement that can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected under a tractor. A PTO coupling is needed that can reduce the difficulty of securing a tractor PTO to a propeller shaft on the implement.